


Now You Are Forgiven

by hirusen



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Visits The Game Grumps, Mark's A Masochist, Masochism, Matt Doesn't At First, Matt's In Love With Mark, Mention of Daniel's Death, Mention of Ryatt, Platonic Kissing, Rough Sex, Ryan Forgives Mark, Spanking, Tension, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation, asking for forgiveness, post-sex cuddling, shock collar, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: In light of how Mark has been treating his friends, he pays them a visit when they're with the Game Grumps and asks them for forgiveness; Ryan gives it to him, but Matt is holding a rather tense grudge towards the other man. Mark does what he feels is right to help fix this.





	

Chica nudge her head against his leg as he just sat there on his couch. He mindlessly petted her as he tried to deal with the revelation he's undergone. "How could I have done that to them?" Being a total jerk, bossing them around at times, demanding the impossible to be done. Mark didn't doubt that, if Matt and Ryan didn't leave when they did, he would have totally destroyed their friendship. "...I should apologize to them." Yes, he posted on his Facebook about what actually happened and why Matt and Ryan had moved out of his home, but he feels like he should also apologize to them in person instead of trying to hide from them at home. Grabbing his car keys, Mark lead Chica to her bed and waited until he laid down before leaving and heading to the Grump Space.

Arin greeted him at the door and told Mark where his friends were after a quick hug. The duo glanced up, Ryan's face holding surprise, but Matt scowling at him slightly. "Can I talk to you guys in private?" "Sure." Ryan spoke and they followed Mark into one of the back rooms, sitting down as their fellow YouTuber closed the door and joined them. "...I want to apologize." He stated, Matt's scowl finally dropping. Mark glanced to his feet, unsure of where he should even start. "I...I realize how I acted, how I acted more like a boss than a friend, and I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have been pushing you guys like that. But...I've still been dealing with the last of the baggage I have when..." Mark choked and he felt and took both of the hands that covered his, giving them a gentle squeeze. Clenching his eyes shut to fight back the tears that wanted to run down his face, Markiplier took a steadying breath and went on. "I was trying to deal with my emotions and I ended up mistreating onto both of you and that wasn't fair nor right of me. So, I humbly ask, if you will forgive me. If you can't, I understand; I just feel like I should honor both of you with an apology in person." "Instead of posting one on Facebook and hiding from us?" Matt accused and Mark bit his lip, nodding his head.

"...I forgive you, Mark." Ryan spoke, getting up and giving Mark a tight hug. "Thank you." Mark hushed, a strange tension starting to form in the room. "I've got to do somethings for the Grumps. But, I hope to see you sometime soon, Mark." "Yeah, me too. See you around, Ryan." With that, Ryan left the room, leaving only Mark and Matt inside. "...What makes you think you even deserve my forgiveness?" "Nothing. I am only asking for it. If you feel like I don't deserve it, then please just say so. I'll understand." Mark saw how torn Matt was; he wanted to give him his forgiveness, but there was something holding him back from doing that. "...Is there anything I can do to help you forgive me?" Matt looked away. "...One." "Tell me." Mark's tone and voice was soft, not wanting to push this if Matt didn't want to. "Take me back to your place. I'll tell you then." Mark agreed and the duo went back to his home.

* * *

Mark silently followed Matt as he went to his bedroom, placing the little bag he brought with him down on his nightstand. He waited until Mark had closed his door--Chica escorted out of the room--before he turned to the German-Korean. "Strip." The look of shock didn't surprise Matt, but he repeated it again, his voice harder and this time Mark didn't hesitate. He left on his boxers, but Matt didn't mind. "Sit." He pointed to Mark's bed, the YouTuber sitting on the edge, his brown eyes never leaving the brunette. Matt managed to hold in a smirk as he removed the item from his bag and show them to Mark.

It was a shock collar.

"Put it on." Fischbach swallowed nervously, but he did it anyway, adjusting it so he didn't choke. Matt played with the settings for a moment before he stood before Mark. "You want my forgiveness? Then you'll have to endure the pain I've felt for the last year." Mark relaxed his body as he followed the younger's thumb until it was over the button and a faint jolt flew down his nerves. It wasn't painful at all, but he did flinch from it, face scrunching up for a moment then relaxing. Matt adjusted the level and again, shocked Mark; this time, he squeaked. Again, the level rose and another jolt hit Mark and his hands curling into the duvet he sat on. Another level had Mark clenching his teeth, but it was the next one, seeming to be five times the intensity, that made him scream. Matt kicked it one level higher before changing the settings and then pressing the button.

Markiplier cried out in agony as the pain became too much, a never ending shock even though Matt wasn't pressing the button. His knuckles grew white as he balled his fists into the covers, screaming on the top of his lungs as his face was twisted into pain. He gasped in relief when Matt pressed the button again, falling onto his back as he heaved for air, something else flooding into his veins. Matt was actually a little awestruck as he watched Mark's boxers become tented; he never guessed that the red haired man was into pain. "...I love you." Mark snapped out of his pleasured haze at Matt's words, looking at the other dead in the eyes as he slowly sat up. "I love you, Mark." Matt felt his heart drop as he witnessed Mark's confusion turn into apology. "...I can't return your feelings, Matt." The softness in his warm eyes, the tender tone he spoke those words; he wasn't lying.

He sprung and snared Matt's wrist before he could shock Mark again. "Why?!" Matt gripped the collar around the other's neck and yanked him forward, but he was shaking a little. "...Why not?" "I'm already in love with someone. I'm sorry, Matt." "So I had no chance, huh?...Who is she?" " _He_. And it's Jack." Matt locked his eyes with Mark's. "Had I known, I would have gone out with you, Matt. Honest." The thinner male pulled away from Mark, turning his back to him. "Matt," Mark started, walking up to the younger and turning him around, and cupping his face in his hands. "I can't be in a relationship with you, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be yours for a night." Matt's stunned expression was understandable. "Jack's already told me that you were in love with me not long after we became a couple and I do feel bad that I never noticed your feelings for me, so I want to make it up to you." "Jack won't mind?" Mark shook his head then leaned up and meshed his lips with Matt's.

The taller male's hands were instantly on Mark's hips, kissing him back eagerly, the sound of the remote clattering to the ground distant. Matt hungerly sucked and bit Mark's lips, making them bruise slightly; Mark trailed a hand down the younger's chest and swallowed his moan as he palmed him through his jeans. "Fuck..!" Matt cursed against Mark's lips, quickly latching his teeth into the skin of his jaw. "Like to bite, huh?" Mark teased as he gave Matt's package a squeeze, another moan leaving his lips. "You clearly won't mind." Mark smirked against the taller's mouth, sucking his lower lips between his teeth and nibbling. Mark gently nipped and sucked on Matt's neck, keeping his marks light and faint, before he slid down the length of his body. Matt watched as Mark fell onto his knees, his large hands sliding up his legs seconds before they were undoing his button and fly. Mark opened up Matt's jeans and yanked them down to his ankles, keeping his underwear on. "Someone's eager." Matt blushed as he felt Mark's warm breath ghost over his growing bulge, his hands on his broad shoulders.

"When...you say you'll be mine for a night," Matt's words caught Mark's attention, "what did you mean?" "I'm yours for the night. How do you want this to go?" "I...want you to suck me off..." "But?" Mark asked, standing back up and keeping his hands on Matt's waist to steady him. "...I'm not sure..." Mark smiled warmly. "...Jack is the only person I've shown this side of me to." Matt cocked a brow, confused. "I'll suck you off, but I won't let you come. At least, not in my mouth." "Then where?" "Inside of me." Matt looked floored and he's pretty sure that if Mark wasn't holding him, he would have fallen over.

"Everyone knows I have a dominate personality." Mark spoke as he carefully stepped on Matt's jeans, ripped them off his legs, and then shoved him against the wall, pinning him there with his body, a pair of thin wrists trapped in his large hand. " ** _This_** is what excites you; _**this**_ is what turns you on." Mark's baritone had turned deeper with a husky edge to it, pressing more of his body against Matt's, grazing his nails over his sides and across his back, biting his neck and lips, making Matt squirm and moan. "But, there's a side to me people don't know. A side I don't show...or rather  can't show." Mark pulled away, his eyes unable to meet Matt's. "For a very narrow number of people my...true self shows." "You mean in the bedroom?" He nodded. "Though I deny it in many of my challenge videos, I'm a masochist; I can get aroused from pain. And normally, my submissive gives me plenty to work with because they drown in the pleasure I give them, but in truth...for the right people, I will submit."

"You...want to  _be_ dominated, Mark?" Fischbach nodded. "Jack understands this. He knows exactly what to do and what to say to make me come without him even touching me once; he knows how to make me scream and beg for my release, beg from him to inflict more pain on me. Now, don't get me wrong; I'm in control 90 percent of the time." "But the rest of it, it's him." "And it's not like I'm handing him control over me; he takes it. Jack knows when I'm craving to be used like that and he uses me as many times as he needs to, to sate that desire in me." Mark glanced to Matt, his eyes holding a small amount of uncertainty. "I want you to know this part of me just once." Matt felt as the room lost all of its air. Is Mark really willing to let him do this? What if he backs out? What if--

"Control me." Mark's words snapped Matt out of his thoughts. "Use me. Mark me. Order me. Do what you want with me. I will not refuse it." Mark waited tensely for Matt to respond, unable to read what he was feeling or thinking. He beckoned Mark closer, placing a hand on his abs to stop him; he was only a breath away from the other. "On your knees." He lowered himself until he was sitting on his legs, his eyes locked with Matt's. "Suck me." Matt watched as Mark visibly shivered, satisfaction crossing his face for a short second as he quickly removed the fabric between his mouth and Matt's cock. The loud  _thump_ that sounded was Matt's head greeting Mark's bedroom wall as his wet cavern engulfed his dick, the half-Korean near instantly sucking and licking his junk. Matt threaded a hand into Mark's hair, pulling hard as the YouTuber tongued the tip of his dick, deep throating him with ease. Mark moaned as Matt yanked him off his junk by his hair, his eyes locking with the younger.

"Tell me what you want me to call you, Mark." Matt guessed that if Mark liked pain, when he was dominated Jack called him something other than his name. "Call me a whore." Mark spoke, his voice falling down an octave from his arousal. Matt trailed the back of his fingers against Mark's cheek before sharply backhanding him, the crack of the impact seeming to be louder than it normally would. Mark moaned softly, pleasure glazing his eyes as he looked back up at Matt. "Keep going, whore." Mark let himself get pulled back to the other's cock by his hair, quickly lapping at the head before he sucked and bobbed his head. Mark enjoyed the hot stinging on his face as well as Matt's loud curses, his hand tugging on his hair whenever he felt a peak in his own bliss.

Once more, Mark was yanked off Matt's cock. "Strip." He ordered and Mark listened, wiggling out of his boxers, his throbbing member bouncing slightly when it was released from its cotton prison. "On the bed, whore. Hands and knees." Mark groaned at the hard tone in Matt's slightly trembling voice; he wasn't use to ordering Mark around, but the Let's Player understood that, reaching to cup Matt's face as he stood and rubbed his thumb against his cheek in reassurance before following his orders. Matt licked his lips at the sight before him: Mark, on the bed, on his hands and knees, already leaking pre-come, ass facing Matt, waiting for his next command. "You fucking filthy little whore. What makes you think you're gonna be getting anymore?" Mark whined. "I know I haven't been a good boy, but please? Please may I have more?" Mark glanced behind him as he spoke this, his eyes lustful and now sparkling with slight desperation. Matt smiled warmly to Mark as he kicked off his underwear from his ankles and strode over to the bed. Mark yelped as Matt's hand connected with his ass hard, his expression just as stony. "Did I say you could look back at me, whore?" Mark glanced down, shaking his head. "No." "You aren't gonna do that again, are you?" Mark honestly wasn't sure himself, which was the only reason he hesitated.

He whimpered softly as Matt spanked him again. "Answer the question, whore." "No. I won't do that again." Matt's hand rested on Mark's ass, but when Fischbach braced for another strike, he was greeted to the base of his spine being kissed and his butt being rubbed affectionately. "That's a good whore." Matt praised as he climbed onto the bed behind Mark, hands sliding onto his hips. "The lube's in the second drawer." Mark told as Matt leaned over his body, kissing in space between his shoulder blades. Matt pulled out the lube and tossed it onto the bed. "You be a good whore and wait." Mark nodded his head as he felt the bed shift as Matt got off it, getting something from the floor before rejoining the muscled male on the bed. Matt took a hold of bottle of lube and squeezed a health amount onto his fingers, but he paused when Mark snagged his wrist when he spread his ass cheeks apart. "Give it to me rough. I can take it." Matt smiled into Mark's neck, gripping his hair and dragged Mark into a sitting position, his back pressed against Matt's chest. With his un-lubed hand, he slapped Mark's face, a moaned squeak leaving his lips. "You don't give the orders, whore. I do." Mark moaned as Matt used his hair to snap his head back, his teeth burring deep into the flesh that joined his neck to his shoulder.

Matt slapped Mark again when he saw that one of his hands was reaching to encircle his penis. "You don't get to touch yourself, whore. You lost that right when you disobeyed me." A keen whine left his lips, but Mark didn't argue. He knew better, now that Matt was much more comfortable controlling Mark. "You wanted it rough, whore?" "Yes...please." He added at the end, his voice soft and his body language submissive. Matt lowered Mark back into place on his hands and knees, placing a kiss to the nape of his neck. "Good whore." Matt hushed against his skin, coating his cock with lube. Mark screamed as Matt was all the way inside of him in one thrust, gasping as he tried to adjust to him. While he was of average length and girth, Mark still needed a moment to adjust to the sensation of him inside of his hole. Of course, he wouldn't be getting that chance as he heard an all too familiar sound of a remote and a second later, he was moaning out screams as the shock collar went off; this time, however, the shocks came in pulses, and God did all of this feel so good to Mark.

Matt bit his lower lip as he felt a faint tingle in his nerves from the electricity pulsing Mark's own, but he was able to push that aside in favor of setting a hard and fast pace, letting the screams of pleasure from Mark and skin slapping skin be the only sounds in the room. And boy, was Matt rough with Mark; yanking his hair to turn his head to the left or right, biting deeply into his throat, shoulders, and back. Mark's whole body was trembling from the amount of pained ecstasy he was feeling, his arms folding under him, face half smothered by his pillow. Matt had an iron tight hold on his hips, pounding into him with everything he as, loving how Mark moaned and begged for more. "Fuck! Matt, I'm so close! Fuck, Matt, I'm gonna come..!" Matt took a fistful of Mark's hair, ripping him back onto his knees once more, and went harder, increasing the power level on the shock collar and suddenly Mark could say nothing but wanton moans and bellowing screams of pure bliss as he took hold of any part of Matt he could reach. "Fuck, you're ass is so good, you dirty little whore. I'm so fucking close. You want me to come inside of you, whore?" "Please! Oh, God, please! Please! **Fuck please!** " And Matt kept it up. Kept going until, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Matt, I'm coming..! I'm coming..! I'm-- ** _FUCK!_** "

Mark screamed as he came hard, shooting his seed onto his chest from the force of it. Matt moaned loudly as Mark's inner walls clamped down on his member, sending him flying over the edge with Mark. As the came slowly down from their high, Mark tapped Matt's arm, getting his attention as he gently tugged on the collar he wore; Matt quickly turned it off, a grin of relief flashing on Mark's face. Finally, the harsh breaths calmed and Matt pulled out of Mark, a small thread of his seed leaking out of Mark's ass. "Shit, sorry Mark." Mark chuckled as he turned to face Matt, kiss him sweetly. "It's alright." Mark reached for the bottom drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small package of disposable wet wipes, cleaning off the cum from his chest and out of his entrance, tossing the used wipe into the trash. Matt gazed upon Mark's form as he removed the shock collar, having deemed that it was no longer needed and placing it back into the bag Matt brought with him. After he put the remote back in the bag, Mark felt warmth curl against his form and glanced down, seeing the top of Matt's head.

Mark sigh nothing, just smiled and stroked his hair tenderly, laying down on his bed while keep Matt close, his head coming to rest on his chest as his body formed against his own. "...You are forgiven, Mark." "...Thank you, Matt." Mark hushed as he pressed a kiss to the crown of the taller man's head, still holding him tightly. "...Jack's got it good." Mark's bubbly laughter was warm and it filled Matt as he listened to it, feeling in rumble against his ear as Mark's chest bounced slightly. "Yeah, he does. Then again, he takes good care of me when I need it most." Mark moved Matt slightly to look him in the eye. "If you or Ryan need anything, feel free to hit me up. I'll help however I can." Matt cocked a brow, but Mark smirked. "I know that you two are a thing." Matt blushed and hid his face in Mark's neck. "Heh, like I said, if you guys need help with anything let me know, okay? I still love you both as my friends and I want to be there for you." Matt sighed, his warm breath dancing across Mark's neck and making him shiver. "Alright. But only if we can't figure it out ourselves. Deal?" Mark smiled, leaned down, and kissed Matt warmly. "Deal."


End file.
